Team Blackheart
by Blackdragon54
Summary: Rivals With Team Heatwave


Team BlackHeart

Dark Blizzard (male)

Dark Blizzard was created from the darkness in Blizzard's heart, as well as his anger hatred, and half his powers. When Icarax came to their world, he used the newly-recreated Staff of Fusion to create a clone of Blizzard. Thus, Dark Blizzard was created and the team were barely able to defeat him. Dark Blizzard was also the one that started the Pack/Silversoul rivalry to begin with and is the one that really wants Swift back with him. He is probably the most deadliest being to ever exist!

Torterra (male)

Torterra was once the fiance of Princess Leafeon of Team Shockwave-despite always rejecting him-until her father saw that he was not a nice Pokemon and had him banished from the Secret garden. Since this announcement, he has been unkind to his relatives, Blade and Ko. After that, he ran into Ninetales once and Team Shockwave several times until he joined Team BlackHeart. Torterra can be a dangerous opponent, but at times, dut to his cowardly nature, he can be a complete joke. In reality, he is really working for Marcus, acting as a spy and is his most trusted servant. Torterra feels uncomfortable about Beth's crush on him and still longs for Leafeon to be his bribe.

Scorch the Quilava (male)

Scorch follows the Pokemon Code of Conduct, making him the most difficult member of the team to see through. He is known for his strong sense of honor, much to Shade's disgust, and shows respect to those he deems a worthy opponent. Scorch cares deeply for Light-who he constantly looks after-and Cherina-who he really likes. He has an older brother, who happens to be the Typhlosion that hates Team Emerald. Scorch and Typhlosion are unlike each other in so many ways and dislike each other to no end.

Cherina the Espeon (female)

Cherina is the psychic member of the team. She can do many things, like read others' minds, detect enemies' pressence, and has an IQ of 500. She is the responsible one on the team, always focused on the job at the hand. Cherina is admired highly by most of the team, namely Light and Scorch, the latter of whom she likes, but is too stubborn to admit it.

Xemnas the Dusknoir (male)

Xemnas is the self-proclaimed "most powerful Ghost-type in existance". He is a very powerful member that many fear and avoid challenging at any cost. He and Team Heroes' Dusknoir were once rivals and now, they are true enemies. Xemnas knows all teh Ghost-types on Team Heroes, and has a little tolerance to Pinch. He despices being called "Mansex" and will attack any who refer to him as such a name.

Pinch the Scizor (male)

Pinch is a Pokemon with a Hstahot attitude. He is constantly bored and making bad jokes and/or smart-ass comments, much to the others' detaste. Despite being hated by many, Pinch is a powerful opponent and should not be underestimated, which is why he was brought into the team in teh first place. Pinch likes to spend the majority of his time with Torterra. Pinch is also a pervert, always checking out and flirting with many females. He has also raped-or TRIED to rape-many females, as well, one of them being Dancer before she met Aura. Pinch also was in a relationship with Maria of Team Lovely, even having an "intimate moment" with her, until she realized what kind of Pokemon he was and broke up with him. Pinch is rivals with Horn from Team PokeStars, as he considers Horn weak and constantly calls him "Horny", much to Horn's anger. Pinch finds Glide of Team Explorers weak, but not to the extent of Randy's torture

Slash the Zangoose (male)

Slash is a powerful, yet cocky Zangoose. He is always amping for a challenge and deems all opponents weak if they don't win. He is very difficult to defeat and is the main target of all the teams' Monfernos anger and effort to win more. Because of his species, he is mortal enemies with Poison of Team PokeStars

Thrash the Ursaring (male)

Thrash is the most easily-angered and ill-tempered member of the team. He is very powerful, but when angry, he is a true monster. Thrash is also quite dimwitted, always underestimating an enemy, and enjoys taking naps and he becomes even crankier when he's awakened. This is one Ursaring you do not want to piss off! So when he's angry, watch out!

Light the Pachirisu (female)

Light is the youngest member of the team. She is constantly left behind during missions, much to her distaste. She wants to prove to the team she is capable of holding her own in battle. Light has the ability to absorb any Electric attack to get stronger and power-up her Electric attacks (and also not be affected by the attacks, of course). Like how Sparky was for Team Silversoul, Light is the cheeky one of Team BlackHeart, always teasing Scorch and Cherina about their secret crushes on one another, as well as other Pokemon love. Light looks up to Scorch as an older brother and also likes Shock. Light has developed rivalries with young members of teams, as well. Light is also good friends with Snow of Team Explorer.

Hitmonlee (male)

Hitmonlee is a strong opponent that can defeat many foes with ease. His favorite attack is his Mega Kick. Hitmonlee's greatest enemy is his brother, Hitmonchan, from Team Revolution. Like many Fighting-types, Hitmonlee likes watching the WWE. His favorite wrestler is Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Rage the Garchomp (male)

Rage is a tough battler that rarely losses. He is one of the most powerful members of the team and even Darkrai and Dark Arceus should fear his power! Rage has a crush on Ninetales of Team Heatwave and hates her boyfriend, Matt.

Spear the Beedrill (male)

Spear is a very deadly Beedrill, known for many kills and injuries. He likes using strategies to stab or poison opponents. He is so deadly he makes even Darkrai seem like a minor threat.

Drill the Rhyperior (male)

Drill is one Pokemon that lacks in intelligence, but makes up for it in brute force. He doesn't like talking and rather just battle and destroy his opponents. Drill knows about Team Heroes' Electivire's fear of Rhyperiors and often uses this...

Fiori the Meganium (female)

Fiori is a peaceful Meganium-well, when she's not with her team trying to hurt innocent Pokemon or kill Team Silversoul. She is very peaceful and loves going out. She has a crush on Torterra but does her best to hide it, though Shade and Cherina know it.


End file.
